<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapporto sulla salute goblin di Adriano by hanflyingsolo by Valkyrie_Lokidottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480976">Rapporto sulla salute goblin di Adriano by hanflyingsolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokidottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokidottir'>Valkyrie_Lokidottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La perspicaceità di un serpente [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokidottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokidottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I risultati che Swiftblade ottiene quando esegue la sua prima scansione su Adriano dopo il suo arrivo a Gringotts via Portkey. Nulla è descritto graficamente, ma indica un riepilogo annuale delle lesioni e di come le ha ricevute. </p><p>Tutti i diritti di questa storia vanno all'autore hanflyingsolo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La perspicaceità di un serpente [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapporto sulla salute goblin di Adriano by hanflyingsolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094516">Hadrian's Goblin Health Report</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanflyingsolo/pseuds/hanflyingsolo">hanflyingsolo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nascita a 1 anno:</p><p>Freddo minore<br/>
Piccoli dossi e graffi<br/>
Motivo: Imparare a camminare<br/>
Da 1 anno a 2 anni:</p><p>Cicatrice lampo maledetta<br/>
Motivo: Maledizione assassina fallita da T.M.R.<br/>
Ipotermia<br/>
Eruzione cutanea del pannolino (x8)<br/>
2 dita rotte<br/>
3 dita rotte<br/>
Da 2 anni a 3 anni:</p><p>Dita e dita ricontratte<br/>
Avambraccio fratturato<br/>
Inizi della malnutrizione<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 3 anni a 4 anni:</p><p>Polso rotto<br/>
Taglia sul lato<br/>
Spinto su Broken Class da Cousin<br/>
Taglio infetto<br/>
Continui inizi di malnutrizione/disidratazione<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 4 anni a 5 anni:</p><p>Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Avambraccio rotto</p><p>Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Da olio caldo e stufa<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 5 anni a 6 anni:</p><p>Scottature solari gravi<br/>
Secondo grado<br/>
Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Giardinaggio e cucina<br/>
Taglio infetto<br/>
Caviglia rotta<br/>
Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Da olio caldo e stufa<br/>
Tenuto a mano su bobine calde dalla zia per 15 secondi<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Visione esaurita<br/>
Armadio scuro<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 6 anni a 7 anni:</p><p>Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Dita e dita rotte<br/>
Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Scottature solari gravi<br/>
Picchiato severamente dallo zio (x3)<br/>
Costole incrinato<br/>
Lividi profondi estesi<br/>
Picchiato da cugino e suoi amici<br/>
Lividi profondi<br/>
Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Avambraccio ri-rotto<br/>
Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Da olio caldo e stufa<br/>
Tenuto a mano su bobine calde dalla zia per 15 secondi<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Spinti di crescita mancati<br/>
Visione depleata<br/>
Armadio scuro<br/>
Occhiali non forniti<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 8 anni a 9 anni:</p><p>Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Polso rotto<br/>
Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Scottature solari gravi<br/>
Picchiato severamente dallo zio (x12)<br/>
Costole rotte (x2)<br/>
Commozione cerebrale<br/>
Lividi profondi estesi<br/>
Picchiato da cugino e suoi amici<br/>
Magia accidentale usata per placare<br/>
Lividi profondi<br/>
Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Tenuto a mano su bobine calde dalla zia per 30 secondi (x3)<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Spinti di crescita mancati<br/>
Iniziare a influenzare la vista e la forza ossea<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 9 anni a 10 anni:</p><p>Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Scottature solari gravi<br/>
Ipotermia<br/>
Gamba rotta<br/>
Guarito in modo improprio<br/>
Arteria Femorale Nicked<br/>
GUARITO DA UNA MAGIA INCONSCIA<br/>
Picchiato severamente dallo zio (x27)<br/>
Costole rotte (x5)<br/>
Commozione cerebrale (x3)<br/>
Lividi profondi estesi<br/>
Picchiato da cugino e suoi amici<br/>
Costole rotte (x2)<br/>
Lividi profondi<br/>
Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Mano/braccio tenuto su bobine calde dalla zia per 30 secondi (x6)<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Influenzare la crescita, la visione e la forza ossea<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti<br/>
Da 10 anni a 11 anni:</p><p>Numerosi tagli e graffi<br/>
Scottature solari gravi<br/>
Ipotermia<br/>
Spalla lussata (x2)<br/>
Picchiato severamente dallo zio (x41)<br/>
Costole rotte (x11)<br/>
Uno trafitto un polmone<br/>
GUARITO DA UNA MAGIA INCONSCIA<br/>
Commozione cerebrale (x4)<br/>
Lividi profondi estesi<br/>
Picchiato da cugino e suoi amici<br/>
Costole rotte (x3)<br/>
Lividi profondi<br/>
Tagli e graffi gravi<br/>
Ustioni su mani e braccia<br/>
Mano/braccio tenuto su bobine calde dalla zia per 30 secondi (x8)<br/>
Malnutrizione/Disidratazione<br/>
Influenzare la crescita, la visione e la forza ossea<br/>
Bisogni emotivi, mentali e fisici non soddisfatti</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>